Small Sacrifice
by andy1990
Summary: This is just what I would have liked to see at the end of Matt Houston,Matt not marrying Elizabeth and finding something out along the way he had always wanted. Characters are from the 80's show
1. Chapter 1

Matt lay shot behind the podium, from a former disgruntled employee of a man he had sent to prison the year before. Elizabeth is beside herself and C.J. quickly comes over to see if Matt is still conscious. Houston has lost consciousness. C.J. thinking well on her feet , rushes over to Matt's helicopter he had flown on earlier as not to be late to the rehearsal earlier that day. C.J. started the choke,gets Uncle Roy and Lt Hoyt to help get Houston into the helicopter and races off with him to get him to the hospital and essentially saves his life.

As C.J. is cleaning up her hands and changing her blood stained dress from that days events, the doctor that takes care of Matt comes into his hospital room and lets him know if it weren't for the frog lapel pin placed next to his heart earlier, that day by C.J., he probably would have died. See the bullet had ricocheted off that pin and only caused minor flesh wound damage as apposed to the major damage that it looked like it had done. Matt was completely in awe of what C.J. had unknowingly done. C.J had pinned the frog lapel pin on his suit earlier in the day,saying with tears in her eyes that she had found her prince years earlier and wished him only happieness. That declaration from her only stung and saddened him and stayed with him the rest of that day. He wished he had known how she felt sooner he thought. He really had been clueless because they had agreed some years earlier to keep what was between them only the best of friends ever. It not only had been that day that he had that eye opening experience but for awhile now, he was uncertain whether he should be marrying Elizabeth. He thought maybe it was nerves but after C.J. had given him that pin, he knew he couldn't go through with the wedding. He had to assume the only reason he wanted to marry Elizabeth in the first place was that he loved the idea of getting married and having a family..just not..he thought.. With Elizabeth.

Unbeknownst to C.J., Elizabeth had called Matt while C.J. was getting cleaned up. The two agreed they needed to talk about what had just happened and Elizabeth informed Matt she was on her way to the hospital, so they could do just that. In the mean time C.J. came back into the room, but by then Matt was already off of the phone and C.J. had no idea that Elizabeth was on her way up there to talk to Matt. So C.J. proceeded with what she had always done best, take care of Matt. As she was getting him something to drink and getting him his medicine, he said to her ."Elizabeth will be stopping by, and I need for you to give us a few minutes alone." C.J. was a little taken back, because Elizabeth had taken so long to show up, she was beginning to wonder if she was coming to the hospital at all. "Ok, I can just go ahead and go home and leave you two alone, she said, thoughtfully. Matt said emphatically "No, don't leave the hospital, she won't be staying." He had said with a sheepish grin, and her heart melted, she gave a little smile back afraid of what she wanted to happen, not indeed happening. Matt and C.J. knew it was happening, they gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like for ever, then their tranz was broken, the door opened to the hospital room and in walked Elizabeth. C.J. did as Matt asked and excused herself saying she was going for coffee and Matt leaned up and kissed her cheek, as in a gesture of reassurance. It worked C.J. left with a slight smile on her face and hope in her heart.

Elizabeth got right to why she was there and it wasn't to talk about rescheduling the wedding. Elizabeth told Matt how much she loved him but… couldn't accept what he did for a living and what had happened at the rehearsal proved that for her, once and for all. She could not handle the man she loved constantly putting his life in danger and being in danger from past cases that he had worked on. It was a relief for Matt, Elizabeth. was there to break things off with him….


	2. Chapter 2

That's exactly what he had wanted, was for her to break their engagement. He felt guilty for feeling that way, but couldn't help himself, he was in the free and clear to pursue a life he so desperately wanted….with C.J..

Elizabeth and Matt wished each other well and Elizabeth left. As Elizabeth was leaving, C.J. was coming back into the room. Elizabeth asked to speak to C.J. in the hall, C.J. followed her out the door wondering what she wanted and turning looking at Matt, who shrugged as the two ladies walked out of the door together.. Much to C.J.'s relief and happiness Elizabeth told her that her and Matt were over. She made C.J. promise to do whatever it took to make Matt happy, and that she knew C.J. loved Matt with all her heart. C.J. and Elizabeth had basically just had a bonding moment over Matt. It was actually kind of nice C.J. thought. After Elizabeth left C.J. went back into Matt's room with renewed hope for their future. Matt also had that same hope.

It was wonderfully shocking that they were both on the same page about where they wanted their relationship to go but to scared to admit it to each other. A few days had passed, and Matt was ready to be released from the hospital. Matt asked C.J. to pack a bag and stay at the ranch to help him out for a few days while he got back to 100%. Of course C.J. did this without hesitation. They left the hospital and went to the ranch. All was perfect in both their worlds. The weather was getting chilly outside even though they were in California. This gave them an excuse to snuggle up on the couch for many nights to come. About a week into C.J. staying at the ranch, her and Matt were cozied up on the couch watching an old movie and that's when it started. Matt looked at her and told her he had been a fool all these years for not seeing what was right in front of him, that C.J. was the best thing that ever had happened to him and that he was sorry for taking her for granted. He leaned in towards her and kissed her so passionately she could not breathe. She pulled away slightly to catch her breathe and admitted just how in love with him she really was. He was in her mind her heart and her soul and had been for as long as she could remember.

Matt scooped her up in his arms and carried her up to his bedroom. He gently started kissing her and gently caressing her body. C.J. was so in love with Matt it was like all those years had come full circle. She sat up and told him to make love to her, he asked her was she sure and she said she had never been more sure of anything in her entire life.

When they awoke the next morning they were entangled in each others arms. Both very happy and content with the previous nights events. Matt lovingly looked at C.J. and told her he couldn't be happier and she told him how much she loved him. The two stayed in bed for a little while after all they could go into work if and when they wanted to, they ran the business. Matt finally admitted he did need to get up and get a shower and C.J. agreed she did have a few meetings to get to that afternoon as did Matt. They both grabbed a shower together and when that was over grabbed coffee with the expectation that they would see each other at the office later and they kissed a long lingering kiss goodbye and off they went


	3. Chapter 3

**Matt was about to leave the ranch, C.J. had just left moments before, soo therefore she did not hear the phone ring. Matt was going to let it ring but thought better of it. "Hello, is this Mr. Houston"? a voice on the other end, Matt replied "Yes, it is." "What can I do for you"? The lady on the other end was Elizabeth's doctor. She introduced herself to Matt, she had not yet been made aware of the fact that Elizabeth was no longer living there and that in fact they had not gotten married as planned. So the doctor proceeded to tell Matt what she had wanted. Elizabeth. needed to come into the dr's office immediately for further testing. She had had some tests about 2weeks prior and the initial results came back badly, so they wanted to retest.**

**Matt assured the dr's office he would get Elizabeth. in there asap**. Matt was upset about the latest turn of events but went on to the office, luckily C.J. had not gotten there yet. Matt did reach Elizabeth. and proceeded to tell her what they had said. Matt met her at the dr's office, after all he did care what happened to her, he just wasn't "in love" with her as he had previously thought that he was. The dr's did more tests that came back within hours. They waited in the waiting room together. The doctor called them into her office and it was worse than she thought. Elizabeth. had _cancer_ and it was spreading very quickly.

Elizabeth and Matt both were stunned at what had just been said to them. Elizabeth looked at Matt in disbelief, crying. Matt felt horrible for her, but told her he was by her side and would help her through this. He knew what he had to do and it was killing him. He had to slow things up with C.J., so that he could be there for Elizabeth in her last days.

Matt told Elizabeth. to go to her hotel room and get her things, she was going to stay at the ranch with him, and no "buts" about it. Elizabeth. was very appreciative but wanted to know about C.J.. Matt said he would handle C.J..

And handle C.J., he did …very badly at that. He went back to the office pacing back and forth as he waited for C.J. to arrive. C.J. greeted him with a kiss. The response from Matt however was less than enthusiastic. C.J. knew something was wrong but had no idea what was coming and her world was turned completely upside down. Matt informed her in the most gentle way possible that he wanted to slow things down with them, that something with Elizabeth had come up, that needed his full attention.

C.J. tried not to let on how devastated she was, but Matt knew she was after all they had just spent the most wonderful night of their lives together. C.J. did get the words, "I thought it was over for the two of you". Matt just looked at her and said he was sorry.

C.J. left abruptly, narrowly making it into the elevator before she collapsed on the floor crushed in humiliation, could the night before have meant so much to her yet so little to Matt?


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days went by in a total hays for C.J.. She couldn't eat, sleep, or think, because of what had happened. Luckily for her Matt was not at the office much to notice or so she thought.

About 10days after that ill fated afternoon in the office, the poop hit the fan in C.J.'s mind. She had overheard a conversation between Matt and his Uncle Roy, which by that time worked with them. He was telling his Uncle Roy he had wished things had not happened the way they did with C.J.. Well that is all it took, she did not stick around to hear the rest of what was to be said.

She had heard all she needed to hear, she was very hurt and starting to get very angry. So instead of get confrontational she decided to tell Matt she was taking a few days off.

Well off she did go…. all the way back to Texas.

What followed was her resignation to Matt. The letter he would receive within the next 2days. He was heartbroken, because he loved her but was torn about being with Elizabeth at this hard time. He talked to Uncle Roy about the resignation. "Has C.J. ever let on that she was planning on doing this?" Uncle Roy of course said no, had no idea why she had left. He did offer advice though, find her and tell her why he did what he did, that more than likely it had something to do with Matt putting the skids on their relationship. Matt felt like he couldn't say anything because Elizabeth asked him not to say anything to anyone so he was respecting her privacy. She hadn't wanted pity from anyone that knew about her cancer.

A few more weeks went by and Elizabeth was getting worse everyday, the doctors said if she made it 6months that would be a miracle. Still Matt had not heard or spoken to C.J. in almost a month. He yearned for her everyday, always on his mind, but so was Elizabeth.. He told himself he eventually would find C.J. and make things right.

One night after dinner Elizabeth saw Matt sitting out back on the patio starring off in the distance. "Thinking of C.J.?" she asked. "How'd you know"? Matt asked gently. Elizabeth. knew how in love he was with C.J. and could only assume her leaving had to do with the two of them seemingly getting back together, but they weren't together. Elizabeth felt horrible about this, she cared an awful lot about Matt. Not wanting to see him in so much pain over losing C.J. , the next day she would get on the phone and do a little digging of her own to try and find C.J. herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Being a prominent former business woman herself, she had contacts all over the United States. She got on the preverbal horn and started calling in favors all over. And being a woman, she thought C.J. may try and go back to what she knew. Soo she started in where else, Texas.

It took a few weeks but Elizabeth was able to track C.J. to a prominent law firm in the Houston area. Elizabeth sat down and carefully constructed the letter below in hopes of explaining what she had been diagnosed with and why Matt was with her and not C.J.….

Dear C.J.,

I sincerely hope you are well. I wanted to write because I didn't know if you would see me or take my calls. I wanted to make you aware of the turn of events in my life that have otherwise made Matt turn to me in support of me. I was diagnosed with terminal cancer about,3months ago, putting it about a week after Matt and I did not get married. I wanted to make you aware of this so that you would not blame Matt for backing off of a relationship with you. He loves you and misses you dearly. He is being very noble in sticking by my side. I very much don't want to be the cause of his pain in losing you anymore. You leaving has affected him greatly. He is not the same person without you, that he was with you. I know it may be a lot to ask, as I don't know everything that went on between the two of you, but I do know this.. he is still very much in love with you and needs and wants you by his side. I do know Matt didn't tell you about me because I asked him not too tell anyone, as I did not want pity from anyone, so please if that is a source of anger for you please don't let it be, that is my fault he didn't say anything, not his. Please email or write me back. I will be waiting to hear from you. The doctors have given me only months to live C.J., please don't ruin both of your lives over a few months. Please come back, Matt wants you here so badly. I am so sorry for any pain I have caused you due to my illness, you have been nothing but kind to me and in writing this letter and letting you know why things have happened the way that they have I hope I am in some way easing your pain.

Best regards,

Elizabeth

Elizabeth read and reread the letter, making sure it said exactly what she wanted it to say.

The letter was sent off the next day in hopes of a reply. But a week went by and no reply…..

This day finds C.J. plugging along at her new job in Texas which truth be known she hated because it was a large law firm that was concerned only with billable hours and little about the well being of the actual client. C.J. sat bewildered and in wonder at the events of the last month. Recalling going back and forth to the doctors, thinking something was very wrong with her, due to possibly stress from losing Matt to Elizabeth.. Only to find out a few weeks ago via ultrasound what the real issue was.

Today sent yet another new twist to the recent turn of events as well. C.J. received Elizabeth's letter. She saw the return address and was very scared to read it. She knew it was from Elizabeth because she had written her name on the return part of the envelope. Curiosity however did get the best of C.J. ,"Why was Elizabeth writing a letter to her of all people?" After all Elizabeth had won in C.J.'s mind, had won the love of her life.

As C.J. began to read she was astounded by what she was reading, Matt really wasn't in love with Elizabeth. as she had thought, he was with her because he thought it was the right thing to do. That's the kind of man he was, C.J. thought as she kept reading. That letter had made a huge difference in the way she had felt, all the hurt and anger was going away. But there was still the fact Elizabeth was dying, C.J. couldn't go back now. She didn't want Matt to feel like his attention needed to be divided between the two of them. Elizabeth was dying and it was only fair that she have his un divided attention, for whatever time she had left.

C.J., with a heavy heart, took the email address Elizabeth had written and started an email to Elizabeth.….

Dear Elizabeth.….

I received your letter . I was very saddened to hear what life had dealt you. If there is anything I can do please do not hesitate to ask. I wanted to let you know, you did raise a huge burden off my heart about Matt. One I will be forever grateful for. He has been and always will be the one great love of my life. I am however not coming back to L.A. at least not anytime soon. You need him and he needs to be there for you, without distraction. And that I don't want to be. Please be happy Elizabeth, and please keep me informed of all that is going on.

Sincerely,

C.J.

With tears filling her eyes to where she almost couldn't see, she sent the email to Elizabeth. However omitting one very important fact in this whole overwhelming ordeal.

Elizabeth checked her mail, nothing from C.J. This of course didn't make her happy she had hoped to hear at least something by now from C.J. Then she remembered she had put her email address in the letter. Elizabeth went over to the computer and waited for it to boot up. It seemed like it took forever but it came up and there in her inbox was an email sent from C.J. She was ecstatic. At least she hoped she would be after she read whatever C.J. had written in the email. The excitement was short lived when Elizabeth had gotten to the part about C.J. not coming home anytime soon.

In the mean time the days grew into weeks and then months all the while Matt grew sadder at what his life had become, Elizabeth was getting worse and he was yet still not free to actively pursue where C.J. had gone off too. Still missing and longing to be with her everyday. Little had he known Elizabeth had made contact with her and knew exactly where she could be found. However, not wanting to be found by Matt just yet, C.J. made Elizabeth promise not to let him know she had indeed found her. Against her better judgment Elizabeth had agreed to keep their emails secret.

At the end of that summer, the emails became further and further apart. Until by the beginning of October they had stopped all together. This greatly concerned C.J., because she knew it was coming up on the 6months mark the doctors had given Elizabeth on living. C.J. made a few phone calls and found out Elizabeth had been admitted to the hospital with only days or possibly even hours to live. This upset C.J. terribly because they had actually become very good friends in spite of everything. A few days later, C.J. received news, Elizabeth had indeed died.

C.J. got herself together and was thinking on going to the funeral, after all if it weren't for Elizabeth's first letter, she thought, she would never have known what a selfless act Matt had done, by putting his own happiness aside to do the right thing and be there for Elizabeth in her last months. Well fate stepped in and had other plans for C.J..


	6. Chapter 6

Back in L.A. Matt made preparations for a simple little service, which thankfully Uncle Roy had helped him with, and then he had to make arrangements for her body to be flown to London to be buried there by her family. The service in L.A. was very traditional, just like Elizabeth had wanted, as well as short and simple, she had said she didn't want to drag out any sadness.

About 3weeks after Elizabeth's funeral the security company called, said there were potential intruders at C.J's old house. Matt was getting ready to go on a stakeout. Uncle Roy had offered to go over to the house and see what was going on. Matt thought for a minute. ."No, I'll stop by there on my way back from the stakeout." He had told his uncle.

"It's probably just the tenants moving out, I think Chris mentioned they'd be doing that this weekend." "Speaking of C.J., I really need to get on the ball and find her before to much more time passes, and our relationship suffers even more than it already has. "he said quietly. "The really hard part is that I have no idea where she would have went."

Matt left the office and went on his stakeout, lucky for him nothing happened, because he was so preoccupied with trying to figure out where C.J. had gone, he never would have picked up on anything that would have gone on anyway.

Meanwhile back at C.J.'s house, movers were coming and going, trying to beat the dark that was coming, it was now fall and dark came earlier than it had in the summertime. Well they finished just in the nick of time, the last piece of furniture had been moved in as dusk was setting in on the horizon.

Back at the stakeout, Matt pretty much was giving up on it because nothing was going on and he figured nothing was going to go on that night. Besides he thought to himself, he really needed to go by C.J.'s house and make sure everything was ok over there. He pretty much dreaded the thought of having to go over there because he knew she wasn't there. But also knew on the other hand if something was going on over there he wanted to know about it. He headed out of the parking lot of where the stakeout had been, thinking about the woman he so desperately wanted back in his life.

Matt pulled up in front of the house, concerned because the lights were on but there was no car in the driveway. Soo in P.I. style he crept up to the door and unlocked it and as he was creeping inside everything suddenly went _dark_.


	7. Chapter 7

Houston…Houston are you ok? She asked "I'm sorry please wake up". she said scared she'd really hurt him.

"Your Back" Did you just hit me? He said still wincing in pain

"What are you doing breaking into my house?" she asked slightly grinning

She helped him off the floor and over to the couch. "Would you like a drink?" she asked trying not to laugh at the situation. "What did you hit me with anyway a baseball bat? He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"No just something I had in my hand she said sheepishly. She was not about to try and explain that he got hit over the head with a wooden nursery lamp, not at that moment.

"Yea and make it a stiff one, please". he said still feeling the effects of being hit.

She made him a brandy, luckily she had that much on hand. She handed it to him and sat beside him on the couch. Then they both just looked at each other for a minute, neither of them knowing where to begin. "I've missed you terribly". he finally said.

"I've missed you too." tears filling her eyes.

"About Elizabeth" Matt started but C.J. stopped him. "You don't have to explain, Elizabeth found me before she died and she told me everything." she said grabbing his hand. "She told me the only reason she was staying at the ranch is because you were trying to do the right thing and be by her side in her last months". "I wasn't surprised when she said you were doing that, because that is the type of person you are."

"I am so sorry for what it caused you to go thru though." Matt said tearing up.

"I'm ok, just knowing you were there for her, to help her while she was sick ,it made a big difference"

"It wasn't because I was in love with her" he said hoping that made for a better case for himself.

"I know, she told me it had nothing to do with you not loving me, it was just to give her comfort while she was sick".

"That's true, I never was in love with her. "Only you ". he said as he leaned over and kissed her. Pulling her closer into his embrace, they kissed for a good long few minutes "I thought I'd lost you forever" pulling her as tight as he could get her without hurting her. All was feeling so right again in their world. Then he heard something…

He pulled away enough to speak, "What was that?" he said inquisitively

"What was what?" she said still feeling the kiss he had just laid on her.

It happened again.. It was a baby crying, but it sounded a little far away.

C.J. looked around, "Oh, no, I forgot to turn the monitor on". she said as she jumped off the couch.

Matt wasn't sure what to make of it as he followed her down the hall to the first bedroom.

When he went in the room, it was all decorated in nursery decor. They walked over to the crib at the far side of the room. C.J. bent over and picked up a very small infant out of the crib. Matt couldn't believe his eyes. Was he seeing what he thought or who he thought he was seeing?


	8. Chapter 8

Matt looked at both of them a second with a questioning look on his face. Finally his words found their way out of his mouth. "Is he yours?" he asked her.

"Yes.. he is my son." she said kissing the baby's forehead.

Matt looked at him smiling, "He is so tiny". he said grinning

"What's his name" Matt asked as he looked on at the two of them.

C.J. took a deep breathe realizing, that when she told Houston his name that would let him know in an New York minute what she was having a hard time finding the words to tell him.

"I've been calling him Wade."

"O so his real name isn't Wade?' he asked her, waiting for a reply.

"No, it's actually his middle name." and took a deep breathe and just let it out…."His real name is Matlock Wade Houston II'. she said sheepishly wondering what the reply to that was going to be.

Matt looked at her then at the baby and then back at her again,

in complete shock.

"Are you telling me he's my son too? He asked her directly

"Yes, You didn't lose anything..you gained a son Houston, she said.

"He is the main reason you got hit over the head tonight, I had to protect him." she said

Houston sat there in disbelief, every dream was coming true, the woman of his dreams was there with him and had given him a son on top of it. How perfect was life.

C.J. started to get worried when he didn't say anything. " I know this was a huge shock, it was for me to at first, if you need time to adjust, I understand." she said looking down at the baby.

Matt realized he was being very quiet and not meaning to worry C.J. tried to play it off, "Of course I'm shocked but in the best way possible". "Um excuse me but when does Daddy get a chance to hold him". he asked smiling with tears in his eyes.

That being said, it made her feel better, he wasn't ready to clear a path to the doorway.

"Here, be careful of his head" gently placing the baby in Matt's arms, tears filling her eyes at the sight of them together, finally.

. . "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?", "You know, I would have wanted to be there for you". C.J. shook her head no. She explained when she first left she had no idea she was pregnant. She had been going back and forth to the doctor to try and figure out why she was so sick all the time and trying everything else, the only thing that was left to do was an ultrasound, maybe something would show up there showing what was wrong with her. The whole time she figured it was stress from what had went on between the two of them, never once thinking she was pregnant.. And the ultrasound did show something… a tiny little heartbeat. She explained she didn't know what to think at first, excited because she was having Matt's baby, then sad because he wasn't there to share it with her. This made Matt tear up he was soo sorry he told her. "It's ok", she responded. She told Matt that about a week after she found out she was pregnant she received the letter from Elizabeth.

C.J. said she asked Elizabeth not to tell him where she was. ." I couldn't make your life anymore difficult, than it already was. It wouldn't have been fair to either of you" C.J. had proclaimed. "But what about what was fair to you?" exclaimed Matt. "You were all alone and pregnant". C.J. said she managed and that she was ok especially when the circumstances about Elizabeth's health had come out, that made it bearable to live without him.

C.J. explained that she had intended to come back for Elizabeth's funeral, that she had found out when it was to be held, but as luck would have it, Wade had other plans, (that's what she was calling the new baby.) As she was getting dressed that morning to meet her flight, her water broke so instead of the airport, she went to the hospital, the only friend she had in Texas, a co-worker named Mary had met her there. Matt was glad she wasn't completely alone. Soo that night Wade still hadn't made his debut and the doctors started to get concerned when his heart rate started dropping, they did an emergency c-section, and got him out, the cord had been wrapped around his neck and was starting to strangle him.

That horrified Matt, C.J. quickly reassured him Wade had suffered no ill effects because of this. He was gotten to in time. Matt looked down at his son again realizing he still had his hospital bracelet on and seeing for the first time just how young he was. When was he born he asked? "3 1/2weeks ago ".she replied "He was about a month premature". "They never expected me to carry to term anyway, because of my medical history". "We were lucky he made it as far as he did". "I feel horrible, you should have never had to deal with any of this alone, I am so sorry, you'll never know how sorry I am." he said choking on his words. "I'm ok, I survived, you were here doing for Elizabeth and I am glad for her, she was dying…. I wasn't." she said patting his arm.

She continued with the rest of her story, she just couldn't bare the thought of taking baby Wade back to the apartment she so hated in Texas. So when he was able to be released, with the help of her friend Mary, she packed the both of them up and headed home to L.A.

"Wade never saw the inside of that tiny apartment and that's the way I wanted it. And that was one promise I made to Elizabeth was that as soon I was able to come home, I would and I did."

"I'm just so sorry her illness came at yours and Wade's expense. "he said sadly.

"Ya'll deserved just as much of my attention, if not more so than she did." he said directly.

"Like I said, we are ok" CJ said trying to sound reassuring.

By this time the baby had fallen back asleep and they took the baby back to his crib and gently laid him back down, so as not to wake him.

They walked back into the other room where the couch was and sat next to each other.

"Ok, so now what about you?" Houston asked very directly.

"What about me?" yawning as she asked the question.

"What do you need, if that boy is only 3weeks old, there is no way you are completely healed, especially after having had a c-section and being in labor all those hours to begin with". he said with conviction.

"I'm fine…he stopped her right dead in her tracks.

"You can't be, you just delivered a baby, via c-section, then turn around and got on a plane from Texas to L.A. and setup movers and packed yourself and Wade up as well".

"And I know I really don't know squatt about babies but doesn't he eat like every few hours?" he asked

"Yes he eats every 3-4 hrs", she said warily

"So in other words, as usual you are running on adrenalin." he said sternly.

"It's not that bad, it could be worse". she said her voice trailing

"Your so tired you can't even sit up" he said looking at her, she had already fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

He looked at her lovingly knowing what a sacrifice she had made just to give Elizabeth time with him and that made him love her even more than he thought possible. He knew he had to do whatever it took to make her life easier from now on. No matter what.

Matt sat back on the couch, watching her as she slept, knowing she needed every bit of rest she could get. Knowing from past experience C.J. would go until she couldn't go anymore but now she didn't need to be that way and he was going to do everything he could to make sure she didn't get outdone.

Just then someone knocked at the door. "I wonder who that could be at 9o'clock at night" he thought as he went to get the door.

He opened the door to a rounder little older lady. "You must be Matt, she said.

"I'm Mary, a co-worker of C.J.'s, is she here? I was just stopping by to check on her before heading back to the hotel for the night." she said with a hardy friendly voice.

"Come on in, nice to meet you, she's asleep, I figured I'd let her sleep, I think she probably needs it." Matt said.

Mary lowered her voice, as she saw C.J. still sleeping on the couch.

The two went into the kitchen to talk as not to wake her.

"So how is she really?, "She has this problem with not wanting to worry the people she cares about and won't say what's really going on, and with just having the baby and all" Matt said.

"Ok, so you know about baby Wade now, that's a relief, I tried to get her to tell you about him and she wouldn't hear of it said your plate was full with an ex-fiancee, Elizabeth."

"Yea she was dying of cancer and C.J. left months ago not knowing at first why I had to slow things down with us." Matt said.

"She was very sad, when I first met her and we became friends and she told me about what had happened and then I guess it was about a month later she found out she was pregnant and that really got to her. But a week or so afterwards she had received a letter from this Elizabeth, telling her exactly what was going on and why. After that she seemed to handle things a lot better.

"Yea that's more or less what she was telling me, that her and Elizabeth had been in contact, but she still didn't want to come home. Matt said.

"Oh make no mistake, she wanted to come home, and planned for it, she was just waiting for the right time." Mary had said

She's a stubborn one, she gets it in her mind how something should or shouldn't be and good luck changing it." Mary told him.

"Yes, I do know that". Matt said with a grin.

"Once the baby started really growing, probably around her 4th month, she had to have these stitches put in to keep her from miscarrying the baby, they called it an incompatent cervix. That really had her scared, the last thing she wanted was to lose that baby." Mary had told him.

"I should've been there for her." Matt said

Mary went on, "Then again about her 7th month they had to insert a few more stitches, because she started having the real contractions again." Mary said

The goal was to get her to 37weeks ideally, and as you know by his age she made it to 36weeks.

" Something else you do need to know, that she is probably not going to tell you about is her hemorrhaging episode". Mary said.

"Hemorrhaging?? "Why?" "What happened?" "How bad was it?" he asked already in a panic state.

"Something went wrong when she was trying to have the baby naturally, when they decided they needed to do the c-section, they went in to get him and that's when she started hemorrhaging, uterus ruptured I think it was called. They were very scared for her at first, because they had a hard time stopping the bleeding." Mary said.

"She was out of it for almost two days because of it." Mary told him.

"Oh my god, I knew something was up, I just couldn't put my finger on it, she was being very evasive when I asked her how she was." Matt told her.

"Well the doctors have told her not to lift anything, only the baby, no excersise, nothing for the next several weeks, they don't want the hemorrhaging to start again, because if it was to start again, there is know saying they could get it to stop because it was so hard to stop it the first time. And just so you know I heard this with my own ears, I was in the room with her when the doctor told her this."

"And the last thing is that she needs to eat on a regular basis, every time, all the time, her blood sugar hits rock bottom really fast and that will cause her to pass out and slip into a coma if she doesn't eat right. "Mary told him this too.

" I am so thankful to have met you and thank you for sharing all this with me." Matt said graciously.

"Honey I am telling you this in hopes that you will make sure nothing happens to our C.J.", "She's a sweatheart of a girl and she has had it very rough the last few weeks, a lot rougher than she will ever let on. "Mary told him very matter of fact like.

"Oh rest assured nothing is going to stop me from taking care of her, the way she needs to be." Matt said. "She can throw the biggest fit this side of Texas and it will fall on deaf ears, because whether she likes it or not, she's home now and for the next few weeks at least, Daddy will be calling the shots". Matt said with much determination in his voice.

Mary looked at him and laughed at that. "Oh boy, I got a feeling she doesn't know what she's in for". Mary said grinning.

"Oh don't you worry, she'll find out soon enough, and knowing her for as long and as well as I do, she won't like it, but she's just going to have to learn to live with it." Matt said grinning back at her.

Just then they heard C.J. stirring on the couch. "Wade!!" she yelled and jumped up off the couch in a panic.

"Hey slow down Matt said, he's still asleep.

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry." she said.

Hi Mary, I didn't see you there. CJ said as she sat back down on the couch, trying to get her bearings.

"You have nothing to be sorry for first of all, you were falling asleep sitting up and second I just had a nice conversation with Miss Mary here, very enlightening." Matt said tapping his foot on the floor.

C.J. looked at him and then back at Mary, knowing she was out numbered but tried to speak anyway.

"It really", no, no, no, don't even try it, for the next few weeks anyway, we'll be doing things my way". Matt said very directly without pause.

C.J. just looked at him, "Alrighty then".

"Mary just how much did you tell him?" she asked sheepishly.

"Absolutely everything" she said

All of it? CJ asked , knowing she already knew the answer before she asked it.

"All of it". Mary said with a big old grin on her face.

"Um the question Miss, is why you didn't tell me about all the problems yourself?" Matt said pointedly

"Well it's over now.. And I just didn't want to worry you." C.J. said sheepishly

"Matt loves you and he's going to take good care of you and Wade and you need to let him so you can heal properly" Mary said.

"It's getting late, I will stop by tomorrow to check in before I go to the airport to head home". Mary told them as she was leaving.

"Again, thank you for everything". Matt said

Your welcome, just take care of our stubborn girl over there and that handsome little fellow". Mary said as she hugged them both going out the door.

"I will you can count on that" Matt said as he turned to look at C.J. who was already back in the kitchen making bottles for Wade.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked starting to get irritated with her already.

"I'm making bottles for Wade, so when he gets up in the middle of the night they will already be made." she said matter of fact.

"Go sit down, I can do that" Matt told her.

"There just bottles Houston." CJ said

"Go sit down or I will pick you up and put you down". Matt told her more sternly.

"Ok, Ok." She said kind of grinning.

"C.J. you have got to take this seriously, your condition is nothing to take lightly and if that means your going to be mad at me for the next few weeks then so be it, you being mad at me is a lot better than having you die on me, I couldn't take that, I love you to damn much" he said not looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to burden you, if already had to go through enough with Elizabeth and it's always been hard for me to let people help me, I'm used to doing for myself" she said solemly

" You certainly are no burden and I know you are use to being extremely independent but this time is different, it could cost you your life if you don't do what the doctors tell you, and I'll be damned if what happened to me is going to happen to Wade if I can help it." He said tears in his eyes still not looking at her.

"What do you mean?" "Let what happen to Wade?" CJ asked not realizing what he meant.

It took Matt a minute to get the words out. "I'm not going to let his mother die ,like mine did, before he ever gets a chance to know her, if I can prevent it." Matt said choking up

CJ looked at him tears started to fill her eyes, she felt horrible for giving him a hard time. She had forgotten about his mother dying and Matt never knowing her.

"Houston, I'm sorry, I didn't think, I promise I'll behave and do whatever you want." She said pulling his face down to look at hers. "I love you and Wade, I want to be here for a very long time, and I intend to be, she said as they stood there kissing for quite a while.

"I just got my whole world back and I refuse to lose it again…ever" He said pulling her closer into his embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days went by pretty smoothly for the both of them, C.J. was getting use to being home and getting use to having Matt around all the time doing for her in every way he possibly could. She even thought he'd shower and brush her teeth for her if he could. With that thought she kind of chuckled to herself.

One night after Matt had made dinner for them and the baby was in bed C.J. brought up the fact that the holidays were coming . "Thanksgiving is week after next, have you decided how you might like to spend it? she asked.

"Wow it is isn't it?" Matt said completely forgetting about them coming due to everything else going on around him.

"Well hmm, maybe we should keep it quiet this year being that your not fully recovered yet?" He said, knowing that probably wasn't going to go over very well.

"I'd like to do what we always have done and cook at the ranch and invite everyone there like we usually do." she said hoping he'd go for it.

"Are you sure you'd be up for all the people?" he asked concerned.

"It will be fine, all I've done is go back and forth to different doctor's appts. I'm cabin fever crazy." she said almost pleading with him to ok the dinner.

"You have been really good considering this is definitely not your personality at all." Matt said reaching over and kissing her.

"Ok we'll do it, as long as you promise that whatever part you play in the preparations, they are done primarily sitting down and the first hint of getting tired you go lay down." Matt said sternly.

"Yes sir ,Thank you for agreeing to it Houston." she said kissing his cheek.

"I can't wait this will be Wade's first Thanksgiving" she said.

"Yea it will be, I couldn't be happier." Matt said as him and C.J. snuggled down on the couch together, her with her head on his chest.

The next week finds them out at the ranch preparing for the Thanksgiving holiday. C.J. talked Matt into going ahead and getting their Christmas tree so the house could be all decorated the way she wanted for their guests on Thanksgiving Day. She kept to her promise and stayed seated mostly and when she felt tired she'd taken a few naps.

Thanksgiving Day finally arrived and all was wonderful everyone had shown up and was making over baby Wade of course. Matt being the new father made sure everyone used hand sanitizer before touching the baby. C.J. just sat back and laughed.

Everyone had finally left and baby Wade was asleep and that left C.J. and Matt exhausted but happy that the day had gone so well. Matt looked at C.J. as they were making one last drink. "Come sit with me" he said and he led her over to the couch. "Remember when I said I couldn't be happier the other night when we were at your house, on the couch talking about how life was going?" he asked her

"Yes, of course, I couldn't be happier either" she answered back not realizing where he was going with his statement.

"Well there is one more little bity thing that would just make me a tad bit happier" he said grinning

"Oh yea and what would that be?" she asked with a slight grin.

"If you'd be my wife", pulling the emerald and diamond ring out of his pocket and putting it on her ring finger.

"Yeeessss,absolutely yes." she said crying the entire time. "I love you so much."

With that he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom and he knew that for the rest of their lives he could never, would never, be happier, after all he had it all now, everything he ever had wanted in life and he knew it.


End file.
